Simple
by citrusfan
Summary: Another James and Lily love story. After her summer of changing, Lily Evans enters her 7th year at Hogwarts with illogical feelings, raging horemones and the burden of her blood status. None of which she can control. But getting closer to James Potter makes everything so complicated, or does it? Basically Horny Teenagers and how they fell so deeply in love.


So! This is my second attempt at a fanfic. but my first was kind of rubbish so I binned it! I hope you enjoy it! As in my name I do like my stories to be lemony because well, imagine a magical boarding school with hot guys and girls ! I can imagine it as quite the orgy. but this story isn't soley focused on physical relationships. It's about the mental relationships we have with ourselves, aswell as with eachother. Within each Chapter I will include a song i think suits the tone of the chapter. To start us off I picked Royals by Lorde.  
I really hope you like this James/Lily story as much as I enjoy all of yours! I would like to make a very special mention to some very incredible authors whom made me fall in love with James and Lily. These are pottermommy1118, Fancyeyes, DuskitMermaid, Molly Raesly, Ally-Cat101, FallingForFootie, and Valkyrie3.

Thank you and I Throughly hope you like this little intro!

**disclaimer: everything harry potter is all J.K. Rowling. All characters are hers and forever they will be that way! **

* * *

**ROYALS – LORDE**

_We'll never be royals  
it don't run in our blood_

* * *

The summer between my 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts was a summer of a lot of self discovery. I discovered many new things about myself: firstly was the fact that being a muggle born I would have to endure many prejudice this year and in the following era of the war. But I could tolerate it. Secondly was that although my hair was frizzy, long and awkwardly bright red, I could tolerate that also. But my third revelation was my finest, I, Lily Evans, can be right bitch sometimes, and it wasn't flattering in the slightest.

I stood in the middle of my room looking at myself in the mirror. I had straightened my bright red, mid length hair and put it into a pony tail. I dressed in a pair of black high wasted shorts, a navy t-shirt and a black cardigan. The tan I tried to accumulate during my long summer was a decent effort, but not quite glistening with that "sun kissed" look. I sighed, happy enough with how I looked, grabbed my trunk and headed downstairs to my sitting room. Passing my elder sister on the way down.

"I'm leaving shortly Tuney" I said, somewhat hopefully.

"Good, have a ball freak" she replied shortly and continued on her ascent up to her room.  
I took a deep breath and composed my thoughts. Its not going to change, accept it, half of my mind said. But the other half longed for the sisterly companionship that we once had before I received my Hogwarts letter at 11. I trudged down the stairs, my mood slightly dampened.

"All packed and excited Love?" my dad said as he hugged me. He wasn't a short man, but wasn't tall in the slightest. He had some short spikey hair on the sides and top of his head but was sporting a bald patch right in the center of his scalp. His old eyes smiled down at me.

"Are you going to be okay all year with Petunia Dad?" I questioned. I worried for him since my mother passed away, he has never been the dad that I remembered from my childhood. He wasn't a worse or better father since the accident, it just changed him. He also had a tendency to drink.

"Of course Lilipad, aren't I always?"

It was at that moment that my best friend Alice Prewett emerged from a blazing green fire in my fireplace.

"Al!" I screamed and ran to hug her.  
"Hey Lils, how've you been? Hope I'm not too late! Franks at the station waiting for us to floo in together" Alice told me as she embraced me. She then let me go and walked over to kiss my father on the cheek.

"Mr Evans, keeping well I hope" she said sweetly.

"You know me Alice, fit and healthy as always," he replied. Dad had always loved Alice. She turned around on her heels.

"You ready Lils?" Alice asked me. She held out a bag of what I presumed to be flu powder and I grabbed a handful as I stepped into my enlarged fireplace.

"Platform nine and three quarters at kings cross station" I pronounced each word correctly as I dropped the flu powder and felt a familiar tug. I stumbled out of the fireplace to be caught my Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend of a year.

"Alright Evans," he said whilst helping me up.  
"Alright thanks Frank," I replied and whilst collecting myself. About 10 seconds after me, Alice bounded out of the fireplace into Franks waiting arms rather gracefully.

"Hey handsome," she said to him before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Hey Ally," he replied and picked up her trunk. The three of us walked towards the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. Alice and Frank hand-in-hand.

"You girls excited for 6th year? It's a whole lot of fun" he winked at us. Frank had just graduated school last year and was participating in an Aurors training course for the ministry.

"It's bloody hard work, that's for sure." A voice said behind us. Fabian Prewett stood there, Alice's older brother was best friends with Frank and also enrolled into the Auror training programme. Alice hugged her brother.

"I'll miss you, you big sod, try not to hurt yourself too much," she said told, "and please look after Frank."

"Oh I'll do my best, maybe with you not being around he'll see sense and find a better bird," he laughed, alice punched him in the arm and embraced Frank. I averted my eyes not wanting to invade their private moment. Alice linked my arm and started to pull me away from the boys.

"Thanks Guys, cya !" I called after them. I looked to my teary eyed best friend. "It's just a training programme, they'll be safe Al, don't worry" I tried to cheer her up.  
"I Know, I just worry," I hugged her one armed and turned to head onto the train. We walked through the carriages in search for our other best friend Marlene McKinnon in a compartment. I rounded a corner to find she was in a compartment, along with Peter Pettingrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James bloody Potter. Marlene, being a pureblood like Alice, was good friends with the Potters, therefore had a strong friendship with these boys, also known to the school as "The Mauderers". As much as I'd spent the first 5 years at Hogwarts detesting these boys and starting fights with James, over my sixth year I had formed some sort of friendship with each of them. Remus was a very smart boys who seemed to enjoy watching the antics of his prank-crazed friends. He was quiet and reserved but had a heart of gold and shared my love of all things sweet. Peter was also reserved but was always striving to please and better himself academically, I spent a significant amount of last year tutoring him in various subjects such as potions and charms. Sirius was a funny bloke, an outcast from his Slytherin/Pureblood family, he was a charmer, he used his good looks and quick wit to gain popularity with girls and he always found a way to compliment me. James Potter was different, he was witty, charming, smart, and very fun to be around, well that's what I'd been told. He had spent the first 5 years of Hogwarts harassing me to go out with him and declaring his love for me as a means to get laughs. He eased up on this during sixth year and we built some what of a friendship. He still flirted but I now saw it as less than harmless. The old me lied to herself and said that she didn't flirt back and didn't ever want this attention. Part of my summer revelations were that I was intrigued by James. Whenever I saw his dark messy hair and his charming smile I felt a tug within the pits of my stomach. These 'feelings' which I had developed were strictly confidential; I barely even admitted it to myself. As we entered the compartment there previous conversation came to a halt and Alice and I were engulfed in a tight hug from Marlene. Marlene was a caring and starkingly beautiful girl who came from an old line of magical blood.

"Lily! Alice! I've missed you both so much!" she gushed as she released us from the hug.

"Mar! You have to tell us about Australia!" I gushed, jealous of her 3 month expedition to the southern hemisphere.

"It was ruddy brilliant, the boys were fit" she exclaimed. I side stepped along and greeted the boys individually.

"Speaking of fit, merlin Evans, you get hotter every time I see you," Sirius black interjected grabbing my hand and kissing it. I bent to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Black, how are you?" I asked.  
"Splended ma'am" he replied. I sidestepped once more and kissed both Remus and Peter.  
"Hello Boys, I've missed you," I said warmly. I once again side stepped and without a chance to doubt myself I swiftly pecked James on the cheek, trying to make it look like he meant just as much to me as any of the other boys. I saw his cheek turn a pale pink before I turned around and tried to lug my trunk up to the shelf above my head, struggling as my just 5 ft frame could barely even reach the luggage shelf. I could feel a presence shift and James stood up grabbing my trunk and picking it up with ease. I could see the muscles of his arms through his tshirt and merlin they were hot.

No, I mean, they were okay, not hot. Everyone has muscles. Gosh Lily.

"Here, I've got it." James' deep voice explains. I turn on my feet once more.

"Thanks Potter," I wink at him the use of my old nickname for him, once used as a symbol of hatred. I sit down opposite James and Marlene sits beside me.

"James and Lily, being very civil to eachother this year" Remus acknowledged.

"Eh, Evans isn't a complete drag," James winked at me and sent my stomach into cartwheels. No not cartwheels, ruddy backwards flips more like it.

We all erupted into conversations about our summers. About how alice went to spain with her family and Frank, Remus visited his French grandmother with his parents, Peter remained at home and mostly studied, Mar gushed to us about the 6 Aussie boys that she snogged, but wouldn't tell us if she shagged them or not, and James and Sirius spent the summer at Potter manor by the pool. I kept to myself about my summer of tanning and revelations because I was trying to appease myself. I didn't scoff when James or Sirius spoke about their summer antics, and while I was being polite, I found their plans quite amusing and at one point I was doubled over in laughter.

"You should have seen my mums face!" James exclaimed.

"Priceless!" Sirius yelled. "Turning the pool into a miniature lake, it was genius Prongs"

"It took them three days to clear all the fish and weeds out, mum refused to swim in it until it was tested three times" James said.

I laughed along with everyone and the conversation turned into the prospects of the year to come.

"Well Lily's got head girl in the bag, and there's really only a couple of contenders for head boy" Alice said.

"Yeah I heard Avery was considered" Peter chimed in. I suddenly felt very nervous and scared and it obviously showed on my facial expression.

"Dumbledore would never allow that prat to get it, Don't stress Lils," Mar hugged me and laid her head against my shoulders.

"I want to kill that son of a bitch, after what he put you through last year" James said, his voice full of hatred. Averys constant harassment had been more than I could handle, but James stopped him for a while, after a round of hexing between them Avery came out with pink hair and blue skin, James was unscathed.

"Thanks James, but honestly it's fine, it's all talk." I tried to calm him down. I went to grab his hand, but quickly stopped myself. I couldn't act on these feelings, whatever they were, they needed to stop. Instead I smiled genuinely at him and he smiled back, but it did not reach his eyes.

The remainder of the train ride was filled with chatter between individuals, I chimed in every now and again, but really only listening because once I got over my initial urge to scoff or snigger at peoples stories, I found myself truly enjoying them. The train came to a hault, we changed into our robes and I looked out the window. I saw the lit laterns and the huge grey castle. I felt at home once more.

* * *

All seated at the Gryffindor table we watched as the sorting hat sorted nervous first years into their houses and cheered as they were put into Gryffindor. After the sorting the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore stood at his podium. A hush grew over the Great Hall as he began to speak.

"Now that the sorting is complete, I am to announce the prefects for each house, The 7th year Gryffindor Prefects are Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin," a cheer erupted through Gryffindor and we all congratulated Remus and Dorcas who was sitting nearby. We listened as Dumbledore announced the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects also followed by cheers from the respective houses.

"And now for the main announcement of Head Girl and Head Boy for this year" there was an eerie pause within the room, full of anxious ears.

"The position of Head Girl and Head Boy are esteemed ones in that they lead the prefects and quidditch captains, aswell as set an example and guide all students. This year this responsibility is bestowed upon Lily Evans and James Potter!"


End file.
